


Tamriel Awoken

by GreenEggsSammy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEggsSammy/pseuds/GreenEggsSammy
Summary: An Elder Scrolls RP :)





	1. Honeyside Inn

The sun began the set over the horizon of Cyrodiil. With his sword sheathed on his belt and shield on his back, Veristar walked the stone streets of Kvatch with a pouch of gold in hand. The tavern would be lively soon, he might as well see what was for sale at the marketplace before having a tankard. It was safer that way.

The sun shone through the metal bars in which the disconsolate Khajiit resides. Vashziir opened one eye, noticing the sun was out. Just as quickly as he awoke, he turned on his other side and attempted to fall back asleep. The world turned his back on him. He may as well do the same.

Aurora sat at the blacksmith shop in Kvatch, having been sharpening her blade and in the works on her new one since dawn. The owners of the shop didn't mind her using it, especially when she did anything and everything she could for the lovely couple. Besides, being surrounded by the clanking of steel and the smell of hot metal reminded her of simpler times. Better times. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead as she finished up.

The sun setting was a clear sign for Zeno to start heading back to the inn he was currently residing in. He collected his winnings into a pouch. He stretched his muscles and he almost cringed as he felt them ache at the effort. Gathering the rest of his things and securing them to avoid any mishaps with nearby thieves,— he was not going to deal with that again— he started his journey to Honeyside Inn.

Faervelhel took the makeshift shank she was working on and tossed it in the air in a rhythmic pattern. The guards haven’t seemed to notice her contraband at all and she took full advantage of the fact. She stood up when she noticed the sun setting. “Hey! Wake up!” she whisper-shouted to her jail mate.

Kha’vani glared at one of the drunkards in her inn from behind the counter. He was already as drunk as can be and the sun hadn’t even set yet. She mentally prepared herself for how busy it would be tonight. Honeyside Inn might as well be her own plain of Oblivion and by the Eight, she would maintain order.

Zeno focused on the sound of his footsteps colliding with the stone streets as he roamed Kvatch. It was easier not to get distracted by people and creatures alike walking by. His mission before reaching the inn was simple: get some tasty oats for Buttercup. He knows she could use some spoiling, especially after being stuck in the stables all day. His ears perk up as he spots the merchant stand he was looking for.

Veristar slid a few Septims over to the merchant and bought a cure disease potion to have just in case. He stashed it in his bag, looking to the left, he saw a tall, strange figure approaching a merchant a few stands down. Weird, he thought. He had seen him at the Arena before, he looked so ruthless and brutish, but here, he carried a professional and closed off aura. He blinked and kept walking, realizing he had been staring.

Vashziir groaned at his insufferable cell mate. "I remember the days when I had my own cell... Those were the days," he then hit his head on the rock-hard pillow once more, hoping she would leave him be, even for a moment.

As Aurora was cleaning up the shop before they opened, one of the owners approached her. "Aura dear, you do not need to clean up. Jorgen and I can handle it," Edel smiled at Aurora as she began helping her clean up. 

"You do not even let me pay you. The very least I can offer is my services,'' Aurora smiled, "But, I would like to head to the marketplace before it becomes too busy."

Edel motioned Aurora out the door with a smile. Aurora was forever grateful for her presence and influence in her life. She knew how lost she would be, being alone. With a sigh as she stood out the door, she began heading towards the town center, the marketplace.

Once he reached the stand, he could feel more than one pair of eyes on him. He brushed off this feeling. He was used to stares while in public. He simply pointed to the bag of oats he wanted. The merchant raised a brow at the silence but grabbed the bag anyways, holding up three fingers. Zeno knew the bag was overpriced but still tossed three gold coins to the merchant. He took his bag and hefted it on his shoulder, not bothering a wave of goodbye. With that, he set off to Honeyside Inn’s stables.

Faervelhel rolled her eyes at her cell mate’s sour mood, completely unbothered by it. She looked at the sharp object in her hand and felt tempted to show Vashziir just how sharp it was with a good stab but quickly brushed away the thought. She meandered her way to his side of the cell. “Days of torture, I’m sure,” she finally chided. “Wanna see what I made?”

With reluctance, Vashziir sat up on the bed as he wiped at his crusty eyes. He knew he could never win against the likes of her. ''Yes. Of course, I do.'' He refused to let his lethargy affect the way he acted towards others. He was better than that, and he knew it.

The elf beamed at the Khajiit before her. “Perfect! Because I was going to show you anyways.” She thrusted the sharp object into Vashziir’s personal space with what seemed little care. “This one is yours! I’m still working on mine.” She twirled around back to her bed. One of its metal legs was missing, and soon so will another be somehow lost.

Vashziir jumped back as she swung the sharp object towards him in reflex. This elf was something... Different, to say the least. "What is yo- our plan? Why would we need these?" As talented as he may be in combat, he was not familiar with any sharp object in battle that could not be shot out of a bow. He hoped to avoid any confrontation, if possible, for their escape.

Aurora, upon arrival in the square, grabbed her bag to retrieve the precious circlet. She hoped for better luck today. She needed a high price.

Zeno almost cracked a smile as he caught sight of his goat. Almost. He shuffled his way through the stables to Buttercup’s stall. A few minutes pass of him making sure she has enough food and water. He gave her a few scratches under her chin before he brushed himself off and made his way to the Inn itself. He needed a hot meal. He hoped something good was for dinner, though he wasn’t very picky anyways.

Faervelhel hummed at the question. She gripped one of the bed’s legs with her hand and slowly began to heat it up. “Call the guards. Say you’re bleeding or something because I stabbed you, guard walks in, I stab _them_ , we run. And get our stuff they confiscated.” She turned to look at him. “Know where they keep our stuff?”

As Zeno walked through the door, Kha’vani welcomed him with a warm smile. “Come in, come in! I just stoked the fire. Let me know if I can get you something, friend!”

The wereboar stared blankly at Kha’vani through his mask. He gave a small nod in response before settling himself on a stool at the counter. He crinkled his nose at the stench of alcohol wreaking off the drunkard next to him and made the conscientious choice to move a seat down. He turned his attention back to Kha’vani. “Dinner?” he prompted.

“Right away.” She responded as her tail waved. “What are we in the mood for tonight?”

“A chest in the entrance. We’ll need lockpicks to open it.”Vashziir nodded. He had noticed two months ago when he was brought in, and has paid attention to every little detail since then. He was lucky to have someone like Faer stuck with him.

Zeno answered her with a nonchalant shrug. “Just make sure it’s hot.” He adjusted his mask how he always does when ready to eat a meal. He got himself comfortable on his stool and massaged a sore shoulder as he waited. He pondered how long he would have to keep staying here till he saved up enough for a plot of cultivable land.

Aurora approached an Argonian woman’s stand, holding the circlet. wasting no time, the Argonian woman shouted an offer, “450 gold.”

“450? This is a gold and emerald circlet. You assume I don’t know how much this is worth? 600 septims.” Aurora retorted 

“They are most definitely not worth that much.” 

“You would like to take that chance?” Aurora smirked.

The Argonian sighed and, with reluctance, handed Aurora a pouch of 600 gold. “Leave before I change my mind.”

Aurora smiled at her as she handed her the circlet, taking the gold. A normal exchange. “Pleasure doing business with you. Divines bless you.” She walked away gleefully, astounded with her own bartering.

Faervelhel tapped her chin as she thought over Vashziir’s statement. “If it’s just a lock, I can open it.” She smiled to herself. As the leg of the bed finally reached a melting point, she quickly yanked it off. She tilted her head at the piece of metal she obtained, grinning as it tore off with a sharp tip already there waiting for her. “Now, where would you like to get stabbed?”

Vashziir furrowed his brows at the question, “Must we really stab me? I’m sure I can act the part just as well without the real... pain.” he laughed nervously. “And! If you stab me, you will not be able to utilize my excellent lock picking skills. It’s no normal lock, no no. But, with this Khajiit by your side, I can open it like that!” he snapped his fingers. Please divines, do not let this happen.

“As you wish.” Kha’vani went back to the kitchen, emerging with a steaming plate of marinated venison. She returned and placed it down in front of him along with utensils. “Anything to drink? I just got a shipment of Argonian Bloodwine if you’re feeling brave.” She said, already knowing what his answer would most likely be.

Faervelhel looked skeptically at Vashziir. “Sounds like a bunch of chicken-talk.” She blew on the piece of metal in her hand to cool it down. “How are we supposed to fake the blood?” she countered, wondering how he would talk his way out of this one. Truth be told, she didn’t _really_ need to stab him. She just liked watching him squirm.

Veristar swung open the door of the inn and let himself inside. He looked around. Things were already getting busy. He took a seat at the bar and unstrapped his gauntlets tossing them lightly on the floor by his stool as they hit the stone floor with a loud clank.

Zeno let out an approving grunt to Kha’vani. He looked at the meal before him and realized he was going to miss meals like this once he started his farm. He was not the best cook. He started to think about how he could possibly have Kha’vani make some meals to last him the first few days before his thoughts were interrupted with a loud clang. His head turned quickly to the source of the noise, blinking at Veristar beneath his mask.

Kha’vani’s ears folded back at the sound of the noise. She sighed went over to take Veristar’s order. They conversed for a few good moments and she brought him a bottle of Nord mead. “Skjoliik will bring you your food in a few minutes, Ver.”

Zeno continued to stare at Veristar behind his mask, taking his character in. He looked back to his food. He kept his weapons strapped to his back as he began to dig into his meal. He had priorities, and Veristar didn’t seem like the type of person he would associate with anyways.

Veristar looked over to see Zeno eating. He looked away for a moment and thought. _Why not I guess._ He took a swig of mead and then turned to him. “Hey, you. I’ve seen you around Kvatch. You fight in the arena, right?” He said, leaning his elbow on the table.

Zeno paused his scoop of food as Veristar asked his question. He turned to him and nodded. He quickly scanned the man over to see if he was readying any weapons. He hoped this man wasn’t avenging someone Zeno killed in the arena. He’s already dealt with that before and does not want to again, especially with his meal getting colder by the second.

Vashziir gulped initially, but a light bulb dinged in his head, “That atrocious soup they’ve brung us! Pour some of that on my leg,” he exclaims proudly.

Aurora, as the sun began to set, headed to the Honeyside Inn, in which she spent the night on the daily.

Faer thought for a moment before sighing dramatically. “Fiiiiine. We can pour soup on you. Get the bowl and pour quick. A guard should be walking by any moment now.” She pressed herself up against the corner of the wall, almost disappearing in the shadow it casted.

With reluctance, Vashziir grabbed the bowl of soup, said a quick prayer to the divine, and poured the soup on his leg as he screamed. "MOTHER OF GOD AHHH OWWWWWW" his blood curdling screams echoed throughout the jail cells as a guard came rushing to the room.

Aurora walked into the cozy inn, immediately enveloped in the warmth it provided. She sat down at one of the tables as she kept track in her notebook the amount of money she acquired for the day and any important things noticed. Her hair a mess framed her face as she focused intently on the journal. She was desperate for anything. Any way she could save him. For now, this was the only way.

Faervelhel waited in the dark as the guard opened their cell and approached Vashziir. In one swift movement, Faer jumped on the guard’s back and shanked them in the neck, keeping the guard from screaming out. She twisted it in further till the guard collapsed on the floor, unmoving. She yanked the shank out with a squelch. She sprung up from the body. “Nice scream.” She looked to Vashziir. “Might be nice to hear it again sometime.” She took a step toward him, then wiped her bloody hand off on his fur, a cheeky smile on her face.

Vashziir, in complete shock at Faer's demeanor after slicing the guard's neck open and still having the audacity to FLIRT with him, had more than his panties in a twist. Nevertheless, he jumped up and took the guard's keys. "Ready?" He questioned as he turned back to her, about to sprint the hell out of there.

Faer nodded quickly. “More than ever!” She took Vashziir’s arm and pulled him along as she took off. She casted a fireball and threw it behind them both, narrowly missing Vashziir and landing in their shared cell. A little flare didn’t hurt anyone now and then.

Vashziir ducked as Faer threw the fireball behind them. He could not resist the laughter as he tasted freedom so close. As they reached the entrance, he quickly used the guard's key to open the belongings chest. Quickly, he grabbed all of his and Faer's things as they bolted out of the jail.

Faer took her sweet time at the chest, looking through other people’s belongings. She didn’t seem in any hurry, and wasn’t. She grunted as she lifted up a two-handed axe. “Whew! This thing is something, huh?” She swung it around without a care.

As he was about to exit, Vashziir noticed Faer taking her sweet time. "Just take it and run, please?"

Veristar blinked. This wasn’t going to be an easy guy to keep a conversation with. “So uh... How do you like it here in Cyrodiil?” He tried to ask something other than a yes or no question.

The inn was quite busy at this point. Kha’vani went over to Aurora. “Welcome back. I hope this day has treated you well. Can I get you anything tonight?”

The wood elf huffed at Vashziir. “Don’t rush me! There’s all kinds of loot in here.” She dropped the axe carefully to not make a sound, knowing when and when not to be careless. She quickly gathered what she deemed valuable and shoved it in her pockets. She met Vashziir at the exit once she finished. “Jails _always_ have good stuff. That’s why I came here!” 

Aurora shook her head at Kha'vani, "Nothing for me tonight, no. Thank you, nevertheless. I got you something as thanks for allowing me to stay so long. On top of my fees." She handed the Khajiit a pouch of 100 septims.

Vashziir sighed, "You better pray the divines are watching us right now," he shook his head at her, stepping out of the doorway for her, "Shall we?" He smirked.

Zeno sighed softly. Perhaps he could ask Kha’vani to reheat his food. His tone was monotone as in a way that it just seemed part of his actual voice. “It is nice. Glad the people here enjoy watching people die. Makes for an easy job.” He tapped his claws on the counter.

Faervelhel shrugged at Vashziir’s comment on the divines and stepped out to sweet freedom. “You know, before we part ways, may I ask you something?”

''Go ahead" Vashziir smiled at the elf. He found himself actually sad to be parting ways with her. He was not too fond of the idea of being alone, especially since he had to search for Aurora, wherever she may be.

Kha’vani’s eyes widened in surprise as she hesitantly took the pouch. “Oh, you are too kind. Lady Mara will bless you for such generosity. You’re sure there’s nothing I can do for you..?”

Veristar exhaled slightly in relief the man hadn’t grabbed him by the throat yet. He chuckled, somewhat nervously, at his answer. “I would imagine. Maybe I’ll try out the arena sometime. My swordarm could use some exercise.”

Faer pursed her lips, very tempted to just pickpocket the Khajiit before her and take off. She ultimately decided that he was worth more to her as an ally than an enemy. Plus, it was entertaining to watch him react to her antics. “How did you end up here in the first place? Surely a creature of your stature could have easily evaded capture.” She placed her hands on her hips as she awaited an answer.

An awkward pause befell Veristar and Zeno. Zeno eventually realized he should reply back and grunted softly. “I will kill you without hesitation if you face me.” He scratched at his face underneath his mask. “Otherwise, good luck. If the people like you, the payout is good.”

Aurora chuckled, “I am sure, trust me. Thank you. Have a good rest of your night.” she smiled at her once more before enveloping herself in her journal.

Veristar just pretended he didn’t hear the first part. Quite the character. “What’s your weapon of choice? If I may ask.”

Vashziir sighed, scratching the back of his head as he responded, “I do not make use of the skills gifted to me like other Khajiits. I was framed for stealing a precious urn from one of the nobles near this area. I don’t know who, and I don’t know why.” He traced his claw across his beloved bow, “I do know that I intend on finding them.” Snapping out of his daze, he looked up at Faer once more. “How about you? How did you end up here?”

Zeno unequipped his axe from his back and just showed the man instead of telling him. He looked expectingly at Veristar, waiting for him to show his weapon of choice, though it was hard to tell since you could only see his mouth. 

Faer shrugged. “Told ya. Just wanted the loot. And to see how easy it is to escape from one of these things.” She watched as part of the prison bursted into flames. That was due to her fireball, by her best bet. “Turns out it’s pretty easy.”

“Ah, I see. What an interesting... experiment. May I inquire where you are headed next?” Vashziir asked curiously.

The wood elf patted down her pockets. “Probably somewhere that I can sell all this stuff. Don’t have a set destination, if I’m being honest.” She circled around Vashziir once. “Why do you ask?” She quirked her brow, a smile making its way upon her lips.

Vashziir, visibly flustered, shrugged as he continued. “I am hoping to find my sister somewhere near here. Kvatch, maybe? Elden Root? I’m not quite sure yet but... If you needed company, I am more than qualified to over my services,” he chuckled, “As odd as you may be, I’m not one for lonesome travels.”

Veristar blinked and then realized what he wanted him to do. “Oh uh...” He drew his sword and showed it to him, then pointed to the shield on his back. “Call me a purist, but the sword and shield can always get the job done in my experience.”

Faer tilted her head as she looked Vashziir over, not hiding the fact she was checking him out. _Meh, why not_. “I _suppose_ I could use some company. Maybe your sister is a piece of work too.” She daydreamed for a moment before coming back to reality. “Faervelhel,” she mock bowed. “At your service. Please! Lead the way.”

Zeno let out another soft grunt as he gazed over Veristar’s weapon and shield. Grunting seemed to be his go-to response. “Formidable.” He pictured facing him in the arena. Perchance that it did happen, he hoped it would be an interesting battle. He tapped his claws on the counter again.

Vashziir smiled at the elf, glad he would not have to go through this alone. He grabbed the map out of his bag and pinpointed where they were, "Let's see... If we're in Arenthia, Valenwood, then Kvatch is a little north from here. That may be our best bet, do you agree?" He didn't look up from the map.

As Aurora finished documenting her ventures for the day, a grumble in her stomach shook her entire being. She shook her head at the very thought of ordering food. _Save what you can_ she told herself. To take her mind off the grumble within her, she decided to sit at the bar and explore the local scene. _Maybe I can find something out about Vashziir..._ she wondered hopefully.

Veristar sheathed his blade and held his hand up, signaling one of the tavern girls to refill his tankard. He thanked her and exhaled softly. After a swig, he spoke once more. “You from around here?”

Faervelhel gave the Khajiit a shrug. “Doesn’t matter to me. Long as I can get something to eat, I’m fine with anything!” She began to secure her things, preparing to trek to wherever Vashziir lead her. 

Zeno gave a small shake of his head. He didn’t answer further than that. He took a quick glance at his food then turned his gaze back to Veristar. He supposed he could try to be polite. “You?”

Aurora, taking a look at the menu, could not help but notice a Breton and Imperial having a rather... Unique discussion. She decided it was in her best interest to pay no mind for the time being as she perused the menu

Vashziir nodded as he stashed away the map. "It's settled then. Onwards to Kvatch!" He exclaimed excitedly. He hastily made way down the Northern path.

Faervelhel skipped behind Vashziir as she followed. She smiled to herself as he started to take her exactly where she wanted. She could feel her mind buzzing in excitement. Things always seem to work out for her somehow, and she didn’t have to even try!

“Skyrim” Veristar responded. “Solitude to be specific. I came here only recently. Work is hard to find in a war-torn province.”

As they walked, Vashziir looked Faer up and down curiously. "So, what are your aspirations in life, for lack of a more fitting term?" He asked, genuinely curious of the elf.

Zeno hummed in understanding. Maybe this man could prove to be useful. He had these same doubts with Kha’vani, and she turned out quite nice. He fiddled with his fork as he made the effort to ask his own question. “What kind of work are you doing here?”

The wood elf exhaled softly. It wasn’t too hard for her to come up with something on the spot. “Eventually earn enough to become some type of scholar.” Faervelhel tilted her head as she looked to Vashziir. “And you? Besides finding your sister.”

The young Khajiit furrowed his brow at her answer, _that seems a bit out of character for this... wood elf_ , he thinks to himself. He reminded himself not to trust too easily, this time. "I only strive to earn my keep. Living a life of adventures sounds rather appealing, though."

Veristar was silent for a brief moment, surprised the man actually asked _him_ a question. “Oh uh... I’m just a mercenary, a sellsword.”

Seeing the new Argonian Bloodwine, Aurora ordered herself a tankard. Divines know she would require it with the work she must get done tomorrow. She sighed into her drink, running a hand through her hair as anxiety pulsed through her very being. _You better stay put, Vashziir, or I swear to the Gods I'll end you myself_

Faervelhel spun on her heels to walk on the other side of Vashziir, sighing dreamily as she did so. “That does sound delightful, doesn’t it?” As she spun, she took a quick calculation of the Khajiit’s belongings, the action completely unnoticeable to the distracted eye. She added a hop to her step now. “Where would you go first?”

"Summerset Isles," Vashziir exclaimed with no hesitation, "I've heard tales of the wondrous beauties there. Places and people alike."

Zeno frowned at Veristar’s answer. _How disappointing._ “Ah, I see.” He turned back to his food, now more focused on it. He took a few bites, enjoying the taste even if it was cold now. 

Faervelhel smiled at Vashziir’s excitement. “What sort of people are you looking for there, huh?” She raised a brow, a teasing tone creeping its way into her voice.

He chuckled nervously at Faervelhel's teasing words, knowing not what he was searching for. "Anyone who offers a fulfilling life, no matter the form." Vashziir casually shrugged his broad shoulders, "I hoped to discuss this with my sister. I plan on setting off towards Summerset Isles as soon as I find her, and I can only hope she wishes to accompany me. I would be lost without her, but I know what I must do for myself." He clears his throat as he realizes his ramblings. "Excuse me. What type of scholar are you hoping to be?"

Faervelhel nodded in understanding. She could see how family was important to some people. She couldn’t relate, but she wasn’t stupid. Vashziir seemed like a genuine enough person, so she answered truthfully. “I was lying before. Truth be told, I do not know what I plan to do. For now, my aspirations involve wealth. And lots of it.”

Vashziir appreciated her opening up to him about the truth. _Vashziir will remember this_. "What risks are you willing to take to get there?" He questioned curiously.

Veristar raised a brow, then looked around the tavern. He shrugged and took another swig from his tankard. “Of course I’m an adventurer in my spare time. There’s plenty of riches to be found in the ruins around Cyrodiil.”

Hearing the conversation progress to this Imperial's mentioning of ruins intrigued Aurora. She did not indulge herself in the conversation, no, but she reacted to his mentioning and paid more attention from then on. _I am such a creep._ , she thought to herself. This didn't stop her.

Faervelhel hummed as she thought for a moment. “Hmm. There’s not much I wouldn’t do. Takes a lot to deter me from something if it involves money or something else of interest. Not keen on assassinations, but if it gets the job done...” she trailed off, finishing with a shrug. The dead guard that was probably still lying on their cell floor was enough of an answer. “How about your sister? What does she do?”

Vashziir chuckled thinking about Aurora, "She's... A jack of all trades, for lack of a better term. I truly don't know the extent to which she'd go to live a stable life, and truly I don't know if I want to find out." He worried for his older sister, that was for sure, but he was confident in her stability as of now, "I usually find her working in blacksmith shops, or taking up quests from random people. Once a rumor spread about her working with the Thieves Guild and The Dark Brotherhood when we lived in Skyrim, but she quickly took care of those," he shivered, "I still don't know whether they were fact or fiction. Nevertheless, she's a bad ass. She scares me, to be frank."

Zeno paused his eating once more to look at Veristar. His interest in the man was clearly back as he faced his body towards him. “What have you found?” He pushed his plate away from himself to signify he was finished.

Faervelhel’s happy demeanor shifted somewhat. She laughed quietly at the thought of someone of Vashziir’s stature being scared of someone else, then purposefully slowed their pace. It was a subtle action. “What are your thoughts about the Thieves Guild and The Dark Brotherhood? Would it be so bad if she _was_ working with them?”

Veristar smirked a bit, knowing he had his attention now. “So far, an old Dwemer structure. I’ve heard there are some Ayleid strongholds somewhere in the fields, but I haven’t seen them yet.”

Vashziir hesitated for a moment, pondering the question as he matched Faervelhel's pace, "I would love her all the same. It would not be much of a change in my opinion of her, _but_ , it would be quite the shift in our lifestyle. Especially if it were The Dark Brotherhood," He shook his head, "I can imagine her taking part, but I can also imagine her... Not. She's not an open book, you see" he chuckled lightheartedly.

Zeno dwelled on Veristar’s asseveration. “I’ve dealt with a few of those. Was unaware there were any in Cyrodiil,” he commented quietly. “Zeno,” he said suddenly after a moment passes, registering that he hasn’t even introduced himself yet. 

Faervelhel’s eyes scanned over the Khajiit’s face as he spoke, looking for any signs that Vashziir was lying to her. Once she concluded he wasn’t, she chuckled along with him. She set their pace to how it was before. “Ahh, the ‘not too avid about sharing feelings’ type. Plenty of those around here.”

Vashziir couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, she is definitely one of those types. Love her all the same, though," he sighs, "It is rather odd to think I am her only confidant, but still am in the dark about so much..." He pondered for a moment before quickly shaking it off, "Enough about me. Do you have any family?"

Faervelhel adjusted the bow on her back as she spoke, her voice quite soft and her tone lowering. “I believe I had a brother once. Not sure where he is.” She kicked at the stones that were on their path— like it was their fault for being there— as she let out a small huff. “But I don’t care. Only family I need is my bow and sword.” She puffed out her chest, confidence building in her voice once again.

The thought of a bow and sword being his only source of comfort and family felt _lonely_ to the Khajiit. Vashziir shrugged as he responded, "I felt that way before as well. As much as I love the bow on my back, though, nothing tops having someone you can depend on when you falter," feeling as though he may have crossed a boundary, he anxiously followed up, "That's my personal view, though! You are valid in your thoughts and emotions." He smiled awkwardly at her.

“Ah, I’m Veristar.” He replied, smiling. “Hopefully I’ll see you around the city.”

Faervelhel held her chin up high. “Damn right I am.” Her energetic attitude has seemed to return to her. “I think depending on someone causes more harm than good. Just one more thing to worry about when doing things.” She gazed around at their surroundings. 

Zeno grunted quietly in reply. If Veristar didn’t understand him, that was his problem. He took a sip of his Argonian Bloodwine for the first time. His body relaxed a bit. The drink eased his sore muscles somewhat and he was grateful for it.

Vashziir nodded his head in understanding, “I’d never looked at it from that perspective... Interesting.” the Khajiit suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and listened intently. He swore he heard rustling in the bushes amid low growls.

She raised a brow at Vashziir’s abrupt stillness. Faervelhel opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut as she noticed the Khajiit listening for something. She tossed him a questioning look then strained her ears to try and listen as well.


	2. Beepboop

Nothing here yet :)


End file.
